


Trust

by Unchained_Silver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Firsts, Genyatta Week 2016, Genyatta Week 2016 prompt, The robo-bois are cute, they too cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Silver/pseuds/Unchained_Silver
Summary: A little trust goes a long way.
But trust is a hard thing to earn from a dragon.
(Or Genji is a nervous boi who doesn't like to show his face.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing for Genyatta week, for the "firsts" prompt! 
> 
> Sorry for any bad spelling/grammar/ooc-ness! I did me best

Genji had disappeared after the morning meditation session again, as he had been ever since he had arrived at the monastery. But as of late, Genji was becoming more jumpy as he left, and using the skills he learned in his early years to stay out of sight. This brings us to our current situation- Zenyatta searching around the temple and the areas outside for his pupil.

"Ah! Genji- there you are." Zenyatta called out, hovering towards Genji as he finally found him outside the temple, looking out at the view of the mountains. Zenyatta paused as Genji jumped in place. Zenyatta tilted his head to the side, his approach stopped. He had never got the drop on and surprised Genji before.

Genji put a small box he had apparently been holding down next to him, and picked up the small piece of steel next to him, bringing it to his face.With a hiss and a series of clicks, Genji turned to look back at Zenyatta, the green light of his mask flickering to life in his just replaced face mask. "Master." Genji said with a nod of his head in greetings.

"May I join you, my student?" Zenyatta asked as he hovered in place, looking past Genji at the view in front of him, but not moving any closer. 

"Oh course, Master." Genji responded, picking up the small box from next to him, and placing a lid on it. Upon closure inspection, it appeared to be- a lunch box?

"Did I interrupt anything by chance, Genji?" Zenyatta asked as he approached Genji and hovered beside him, watching as Genji snapped the lid into place and looked back out at the view in front of them. 

Genji shook his head. "No, I was just finishing my lunch." Genji glanced back to Zenyatta who was still hovering at his side."I would enjoy some company, if you would be willing, Master."

Zenyatta lowered himself to the ground next to Genji, his orbs rapidly spinning out in a large circle around the duo, slowing the spin to just floating in place, before finally sinking to the ground. "I sense a disturbance, my student. What troubles you?" When Genji didn't respond or even look towards Zenyatta, he spoke again. "Genji?" 

Genji seemed to shake himself out of the stupor he was in, looking back to Zenyatta as he responded. "I am fine, I simply had a lot on my mind...and I had wished to eat alone as I thought." 

The omnic didn't respond for a few seconds, with the exception of his head tilt and hum. "Genji- I know something troubles you, and it has troubled you for some time now." Zenyatta paused, watching Genji for a reaction. "Hiding this and running will not help you face it, my student." 

Genji let out a noise. "It is not as...simple as you think."

"Then enlighten me Genji-" Zenyatta started to say before Genji disappeared with a small puff of smoke. Zenyatta let out an electrical noise that sounded like a sigh. "Maybe next time then, my student."

_..._

_The same repeated the next day, and the day after...and the day after._

_..._

Zenyatta tried a different approach, instead of looking for Genji as he ate, he spoke as the duo meditated. "You still have trouble finding balance, Genji."

Genji responded with a sigh. "Zenyatta, I appreciate the attempted assistance, but I do no need it. This is something I must deal with alone."

"I can sense your hesitation, my student. This is affecting you more than you seem to think. I have said this before and I will say it again,-" Zenyatta reached out and placed a hand on Genji's shoulder. "-I am here to help you, Genji. And I will do all I can to help, but there is nothing I can do if you do not ask."

Genji shook his head, his hands balling up into fists. "It is not something worth your worry, master."

"Ah- the first step to solving a problem, is recognizing there is one. Genji, you did just that now." Zenyatta said as he tilted his head to the side, a smile in his tone. "That's enough of that for today, then. Unless you wish to discuss it more?"

Genji let out another sigh. "No, master."

_..._

_No progress way made for the next few weeks. Until... ___

_..._

__"Zenyatta..." Genji spoke at the end of one of his and Zenyatta's meditations. He let out a sigh. "You are right."_ _

__"About what, my student?" Zenyatta asked, his head tilted to the side somewhat._ _

__"I need your assistance."_ _

__"So you finally asked. This has been bothering you for quite some time my student." Zenyatta said as he hovered off the ground, and Genji stood._ _

__"Yes, it has." Genji replied and looked away._ _

__"This has bothered you since you arrived here, hasn't it?" Zenyatta asked, Genji replied with a simple nod as the duo left the temple they had ben meditating in, heading to where Zenyatta had first brought up whatever is causing Genji's current problem, one of the cliffs that gave a view from the monastery._ _

__"It is a matter of...acceptance one could say." Genji spoke after a few long moments of silence once the duo had settled, looking out at the view before them. "Thanks to you, I have come to terms with...most of what I am, of what I have become. But I still struggle with what little humanity remains."_ _

__Zenyatta nodded. "This stems from your appearance behind your mask- correct?" The omnic monk asked as Genji refused to meet his gaze, staring out at the mountains. Zenyatta had pieced together what he thought this issue was only a few day after he had first brought it up, and it appeared according to Genji's reaction, that he had been right._ _

__"...correct." Genji replied. "I don't know why-" he started in an outburst, but he cut himself off. "I look more omnic than I do human, but what little of me remains visibly human...is not..."_ _

__Zenyatta hummed, and nodded, making an assumption. "Genji- look here." The monk said, waiting for his student to look at him before continuing. "What do you see when you look at my face plate?"_ _

__Genji started to argue, but stopped and sighed. "Your face plate? It's made of what looks to be steel of some sort. Possibly iron."_ _

__"That is what it is made from, yes, but what do you _see_?"_ _

__Genji tilted his head. "I don't..? I don't understand what you are asking."_ _

__" _Look._ " Zenyatta repeated, turning his head somewhat._ _

__As the lighting across his face changed, Genji noticed something he had never paid attention to before or somethings. As the light reflected, patterns criss-crossed across the metal. Upon closer inspection, the scratches in the metal slashed through one of Zenyatta's eyes, and to his jaw, a small chip in the edge. "I never noticed... never saw that."_ _

__Zenyatta began slowly. "For an omnic, scratches and chips are the equivalent of scars, but they are looked past, and can be repaired or replaced. We all have a history, and these give some insight to the past. The same goes for humans- scars tell a history, a story. No one can get through life unscathed. We all go through hardships, but we are still here." Zenyatta paused, looking directly at Genji and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are still here, and you are still you, my student, no matter the appearance."_ _

__Genji broke eye contact with Zenyatta, although hesitantly. The green light of his mask flared brighter for a moment before dimming back down to its normal brightness. Genji glanced around, and upon seeing no one he let out a shuddering breath and reached up to the clasps keeping his mask in place. He paused, hesitating._ _

__"You should not feel rushed-" Zenyatta started to say before Genji interrupted him._ _

__As Genji spoke, a series of clicks and a hiss could be heard as the mask unclasped, but was still held in place by a hand. "I am not rushed. This is something I want...need to do." The green light over his eyes flickered out, and the visor could be seen through, revealing golden brown eyes. A few of the vents on Genji's shoulders popped out releasing steam, betraying the cyborg's attempt to hid his nervousness. He turned and looked away, slowly removing his mask, allowing Zenyatta to see the face behind it for the first time. He had scars across his face, some from one temple to the opposite jaw, some across his nose, both cheeks, through his eyebrow stopping just before one of his eyes... just to name the most prominent and largest of them. As Genji pulled the front portion of the mask further away, the rest of his helm clicked, shifting and uncovering his head completely. The ends of his hair were a pale green from the dye from what was left of his crazier hair style choice, and the already grown in roots a dark brown._ _

__"Genji." Zenyatta said, causing Genji to look at him, but not meet his eyes. "Thank you for trusting me, and showing me this." Genji looked up and met Zenyatta's gaze. "I do not know what you feared, Genji. I see you here, regardless of a few scars."_ _

__Genji smiled, the first smile Zenyatta had even seen from him. It was like he was glowing. "Thank you, Master."_ _

___**Oh, Iris.** _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> //Zenyatta might have a crush. Maybe.
> 
>  
> 
> Definitely.


End file.
